Deseos de princesa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi descubre que Mimi no solo tiene afinación por una web social nudista, si no que además, tiene un fetiche que contarle. Para Sthefy D


Traigo otro reto cumplido de mendigas fickeras en proyecto 1-8. Esta vez, lo tomé de **Sthefynice.  
** Debo de disculparme de antemano porque estoy segura de que no es lo que quería. Pero quería jugar con la imaginación más que con otra cosa.

En fin, a leer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Crack, poliamor.

* * *

 **~Deseos de princesa**

* * *

 **Ta** ichi había estado completamente confiado de que su relación era lo más perfecta posible, contando con que él formaba parte de ella y la mujer a la que había escogido era una chica pura, pero tan cañón y capaz de comerse el mundo que muchos dudaban de por qué estaba con él.

Estaba seguro de que la amaba y sería capaz de complacerla en casi cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano.

Mimi Tachikawa no podía decir que fuera la mujer de sus sueños, pues los sueños son una variante muy cambiante y que nunca terminaba con el mismo rostro, pero sí la que había escogido y esperaba fuera la final, la de toda la vida. A la que le gustaría ver envejecer a su lado. Pero Mimi muchas veces era más libre incluso que él. Parecía no cambiar pese al paso de los años y cuando se enteró de aquello fue como si el mundo se le cayera al suelo.

No le había prestado mucha atención porque era natural en ella hacerse fotos en todo momento y casi siempre se las compartía en seguida, jugando con su libido fácilmente.

Pero aquel día, cuando llegó repentinamente a su casa y la pillo semidesnuda en el cuarto de baño, haciendo una fotografía muy provocativa, se quedó esperando a que se la enviara. Sin embargo, ella, que sin importarle su reflejo desnudo miró sonriente la pantalla y anunció que la fotografía había sido enviada, Taichi tuvo que mirar y asegurarse de que su móvil tenía una buena cobertura.

La confirmación llegó con su frase antes de bloquear el móvil.

—Foto subida.

Taichi dejó caer la maleta a un lado y el ruido provocó que ella diera un salto y gritara de la sorpresa, antes de sonrojarse y mirarle aterrada.

—Puedo explicártelo.

Taichi señaló el móvil, olvidándose de las citadas veces en que su mama le recordó que señalar era de mala educación. Una gilipollez, porque a saber cómo señalas algo que otro no ve.

—¿La acabas de subir al Facebook? —Aunque sabía la respuesta antes de que ella se la diera, pues la tenía agregada a aquella aburrida red social en la que le enviaban más avisos de juegos que de gente publicando algo interesante—. No. ¿Dónde entonces?

Mimi le demandó calma. Se echó un albornoz por encima y lo guio al salón, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar intranquila.

—Se trata de una red social diferente. Yo… Tai, lo siento. De verdad.

—¿Una red social diferente? —cuestionó—. ¿En la que ir en bolas es el pan del día?

—¡Claro que no! —protestó ofendida—. Es una red social de Odaiba en la que buscas sexo sin compromiso y… ¡Ay, no!

Irónico. Como si le hubieran dado una patada directamente a las bolas. Mimi se había puesto pálida en el mismo instante en que soltara aquellas palabras. Intentó acercarse a él, pero retrocedió.

—No me toques —ordenó—. Así que es eso.

—No. No es lo que crees. Lo estás sacando de contexto.

—¿Qué lo estoy sacando de contexto? —cuestionó irónico—. Mi chica, la mujer que quiero y a la que creía que hacía feliz está buscando sexo sin compromiso en una puta aplicación. ¡A mis espaldas!

Taichi no era de gritar. Tampoco de dar golpes contra objetos. Por eso, cuando estalló su propio móvil contra la mesa del comedor, Mimi dio un respingo y cerró los ojos por el susto. Nunca en su vida lo había visto tan furioso, al menos que tuviera que ver con ella.

El móvil crujió bajo sus manos al romperse la pantalla, pero él lo ignoró.

—¿Qué es lo que es entonces, Mimi? —inquirió con un deje de burla en la voz—. ¿Prefieres que te lo diga con otras palabras? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Deja de joder. Me estás engañando de ese modo. Si tienes problemas sexuales conmigo, pues hablémoslo. Pero no me jodas de este modo. Si ibas a ponerme los cuernos, al menos haberlo hecho con alguien real. Que pudiera estamparle mi puño en la cara.

—No, yo solo… me gustaba que me halagaran y que…

—Ah, claro. Porque Taichi no se deja los sesos ni las babas diciéndote lo preciosa que es su majestad. ¿Verdad? Perdona que no haya escrito un puto libro de cómo conquistar a una princesa engreída.

Mimi dio un respingo, ofendida.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? ¿He de escuchar algo? ¿Ahora? No, gracias. Gracias, por ser la mujer que creía de mi vida y joderme todo.

Se marchó con un portazo y Mimi no volvió a verlo en meses.

De nada sirvieron las lágrimas o las llamadas. Taichi era de los que se caldeaban y tardaban en perdonar, sobre todo, cuando le hacías daño directamente al corazón. Mimi lo sabía perfectamente y se avergonzaba de sí misma.

No es que estuviera insatisfecha con Taichi. Era justo, al contrario. En su vida había tenido una pareja que fuera tan inagotable y la dejara completamente satisfecha en la cama. Que compartiera sus excentricidades y le diera igual dónde y cómo.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse fue en una quedada en grupo en casa de uno de sus amigos en común, Koushiro Izumi. Quizás este lo planeara para que ambos dejaran de ir a quejarse de sus problemas, pero algún día debería de agradecérselo.

Porque encontrarse fue lo mejor.

Hacer las paces con él fue sencillo y aunque la espina quedaba ahí clavada, Mimi dudó mucho de que volviera a confiar en ella al cien por cien, así que se aseguró de no esconder mucho más el tema y aunque él había fruncido el ceño, al menos la escuchó.

—¿Lo hiciste por eso?

—Sí.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que hicieran las paces y, habiendo tomado aquella decisión de serle sincera, Mimi decidió una de esas noches tras el sexo, de comentárselo. Se había sentado en la postura del escriba mientras se trenzaba el cabello y él la observaba con suma atención.

—¿Una fantasía sexual? —repitió para asegurarse.

—Sí —confirmó una vez más—. Una vez jugamos a un juego en el que decíamos cosas que nos excitaban. Fantasías. Como cuando a ti te ponía el tema de hacerlo frente a la ventana o en tu oficina.

Taichi se rascó la nuca, recordando lo fantástico que había sido eso.

—Tú también dijiste las tuyas. Como que querías hacerlo mientras estaba maniatado. O vestido de chica. Lo cual fue bastante raro, sinceramente. Fue la vez que me sentí menos hombre en mi vida.

Mimi le acarició los rebeldes cabellos, sonriéndole.

—Te aseguro que fuiste muy hombre —. Y no mentía.

Taichi le sonrió agradecido, pero ella no buscaba eso. Se inclinó hacia delante.

—Pero eso no eran todas mis ideas sexuales. Creo que fue una de los grandes problemas que ocasionó todo. Mi terquedad por ocultártelo.

La sonrisa se borró del moreno rostro.

—¿Quieres… ser vista mientras lo haces? —cuestionó.

—No es exactamente eso. Yo quisiera hacer un trio.

Taichi pasó de la preocupación a la sorpresa y luego, Mimi solo tuvo que mirarle para ver las cosas que estaba imaginándose. Incluso un gesto de prepotencia apareció en su rostro.

—Con un chico.

Aquello borró por completo la fantasía que estuviera tenido. Saltó de la cama, pegó la espalda contra la pared y le miró atónito.

—¡Un tío! —exclamó—. ¡Con su cosa! ¡Con su…!

—Sí, claro que sí —rio sorprendida—. No querría un trio con un chico que no tiene lanza.

—Pero explícate, mujer —exigió.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa escueta y comenzó a hablar.

Taichi fue palideciendo a medida que escuchaba.

Y eso solo fue antes de desmayarse tras chillar cual niña.

Estuvo paralizado por tres días. Congelado en el mutismo y eso fue preocupante hasta Jou, que fue a verle tras que Mimi llamara con preocupación.

Cuando finalmente pareció salir de su mutismo fue cuando estaba en el bar tomándose unas cañas con Yamato.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó este, como si tuviera un radar para saber cuándo estaba completamente perdido—. Suéltalo.

Taichi le miró por un instante, antes de desviar su atención hasta el botellín de cerveza entre sus dedos.

Que Mimi le confiara algo tan importante solo demostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por sacar adelante su relación. ¿Cómo podía pagarle él congelándose de ese modo y dejándola en ascuas? Aunque no podía negar que más que nada le llegó el trauma al pensar a otro tipo a sus espaldas.

Llegó a la extraña conclusión de que, si ella se esforzaba de ese modo, una persona a la que siempre habían considerado egoísta, aunque él sabía que hacia él no lo era tanto, podía darle una petición tan extraña como esa.

El problema estaba en buscar a alguien con quien hacerlo. Un trio. Su muñeca no podía tener otra idea sexual que un trío.

—¿No vas a hablar? —insistió Yamato rebuscando en su pantalón y sacando el móvil.

Taichi lo miró de reojo esa vez. Iba a abrir la boca para mandarlo al cuerno cuando vio el título de la aplicación en la que Yamato quitaba diversos avisos tras estudiarlos tan solo uno segundos.

Le agarró de la muñeca, incrédulo.

—¿¡Qué diablos, Taichi!? —protestó más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

—¿¡Tú también estás liado con esa aplicación!?

Yamato forcejeó hasta que logró quitarle el móvil bajo la mirada de advertencia del dueño para que no ocasionaran algún disturbio que les pusiera de patitas en la calle.

Ishida había abierto una cuenta cuyo nombre, Wolf-ros y cuya foto principal le mostraba a él, medio desnudo de cintura para arriba. Su rostro no se mostraba y dejaba entrever su cintura cuya marca en uve parecía haber logrado muchos likes.

—Dios. ¿Qué diablos tiene esta dichosa cosa?

Yamato le arrebató el móvil azorado.

—¿Y qué importa? No tengo pareja. Puedo hacer lo que guste. ¿Es que Hikari está metida en esto? —se interesó.

—¡No! Creo… —dudo más atormentado por ello de lo que le gustaría estarlo.

—¿Sabes su Nick? Podría agregarla y…

Taichi apretó los labios con demasiada fuerza. Yamato suspiró y cerró el móvil.

—Era broma, estúpido. Nunca me acostaría con tu hermana —negó.

Taichi suspiró aliviado, aunque se prometió investigar a su hermana más tarde. La prefería con ese rubio mini Yamato que haciendo esas cosas horribles.

Entonces, se percató de un detalle que Yamato había dejado caer para su defensa.

—¿Estás sin pareja? —cuestionó.

—Sí—. Yamato le dio un trago a su cerveza y le miró—. No es ningún pecado el tipo de sexo sin compromiso, Taichi. Ya sentaré la cabeza algún día. En su debido momento.

Taichi sacudió una mano.

—No es eso lo que me importa. Si no que estás libre.

—Ajá. ¿Por qué? —inquirió Ishida llevándose la cerveza a la boca.

—Para que te acuestes con Mimi y conmigo.

La cerveza terminó escupida sobre el pobre camarero.

Los dos terminaron expulsados en la calle.

—

Mimi les sonrió a uno y otro antes de quitar el último plato de la mesa. Taichi remugó y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Yamato, mientras este no podía quitar los ojos de ella. Protestó y clavó la mirada ofendido en él.

—Córtate un poco, tío.

—¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Me arranco los ojos para no ver que se le notan las tetas un montón o que el tanga se le sale? Tu novia no es nada reservada que se diga.

Taichi realmente no podía enfadarse realmente. Desde que le anunciara a Mimi que había conseguido tener al otro invitado entre sus sábanas se había emocionado de sobremanera y tras pactar un día, se preparó totalmente dispuesta a calentarlos desde antes del postre.

Que Yamato estuviera ahí sentado, colocándose el dichoso armatoste que tenía entre las piernas, no había sido muy sencillo, porque el chico no se había creído que su invitación iba en serio hasta que Mimi lo recibiera con un beso directamente a los labios para cada uno.

—Oye. ¿Seguro que estás bien con esto?

Taichi dudó por un momento. No había forma de que se echara atrás.

—Sí.

Mimi regresó con ellos con una sonrisa radiante y se apoyó sobre la mesa con los codos, dejando que sus senos se mostraran en pequeñas formas sexys. Taichi se vio babeando al instante. ¿Cómo podían tener las chicas esas cosas tan preciosas y no estar todo el tiempo jugando con ellas? Él quería lamerlas, morderlas y chupar todo lo que pudiera.

Y por la forma en que Yamato las miraba también, estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo la misma idea que él.

—¿Qué os parece, chicos… si vamos al dormitorio? —propuso melosamente.

Taichi enarcó una ceja ante la invitación. Hubiera esperado un rato de charla. Cervezas. Risas y besos hasta terminar con algo más caliente. No que llegara de sopetón la invitación.

Yamato le miró con interrogación.

—¿Estás seguro Taichi? —cuestionó.

—Sí —respondió una vez más poniéndose en pie.

Rodeó a Mimi por los brazos y luego tiró de él para que se levantara. Mimi rio a su lado y Yamato protestó, pero se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio.

De una patada cerró la puerta, dejando caer su camisa sobre el picaporte.

Había cosas que muchas veces era mejor dejar para la curiosidad. Que otros ojos no vieran. Que orejas no escucharan.

Pero esa noche, su reina gimió como posesa y recibió más amor del que hubiera esperado. Cuando terminó en la cama, agotada, con la semilla de ambos cubriendo su cuerpo y resbalando por sus muslos o caderas, se percató de que Mimi necesitaba sentirse hermosa por más miradas. Por más ojos que tuviera, solo él sería quien recibiera la última.

Y la sonrisa más amorosa que jamás nadie recibiría.

Yamato se marchó al día siguiente sin decir nada. Taichi se quedó en la ventana mientras lo veía subirse en la moto y marcharse. Estaba seguro de que ya nunca más se mirarían del mismo modo. Que no podrían evitar recordar lo que había pasado.

Pero mientras Yamato continuara sin pareja, estaba seguro de que podría volver a contar con él. Siempre y cuando, su princesa, se lo pidiera.

Porque tras haberla perdido, se dio cuenta, de que aquello podía hacerlo para complacerla.

 **FIN**

 **14 de octubre del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
